A ninja's pride
by pinkrangersforever
Summary: Warning: Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the movie. Snake eyes reflects on what has happened to a brother in arms.


After racing through the base of Cobra, slashing everything in my way, I hear Scarlett call my name as water rushes into the base.

"SNAKES," She shouts. I take off instantly following her to the elevator to get out of the hell hole. As my teammates remain silent through the ride, I reflect on what has happened.

_I can't believe I killed my brother in arms. We may have been enemies but we were still brothers. _I let a slow sigh escape me and I want to pound on something but there was nothing for me to pound on without getting the other's attention.

As we finally reach the surface of the polar ice cap, General Hawk waits patiently to debrief us.

"As you all know, the missiles were destroyed, thanks to Ripcord," He begins. I hear him but my thoughts are elsewhere. After a couple of minutes he shouts, "Dismissed."

I make my way to my room. As I enter the room, I shed my armor everything except my face mask to inspect myself. I shake my head, silently thanking that everything is okay and I'm not too badly injured from the battles against my enemy as well as enduring the fight against my brother in arms, just a few bruises and some shallow cuts. My muscles ache from fighting so much even though I work out constantly they still ache. I slowly begin to get dressed back into my armor. I hear a soft knock at my door.

"Snake eyes," The voice is deep, but full of concern at the same time. I could tell it was the newest recruit, Duke. I finish get the armor back on and answer the door.

"Are you alright?" The brown haired, Caucasian man who was a little shorter than the general but had the same build, questions.

I give him a slight nod, signaling "yeah I'm alright." I could tell by his body language that he wasn't convinced.

"If you want to talk," Duke starts, "well I mean if you want to write, we are all here for you if you need to discuss anything that happened back there."

I have a silent debate enter my head, the debate finally ends and I invite him. He takes a seat on my bed as he does I grab some paper out of a draw and begin to write.

I killed my brother today, I begin to write.

"Snake eyes, I'm sorry," He tells me.

Not your fault, I tell him.

"If you didn't have to fight him, one of us could have killed him," Duke says crossing the distance and placing a hand on my shoulder.

You wouldn't have been able to, I write.

"Was he too good?" Duke questions, attempting to joke.

He and I were evenly matched. We trained together since we were kids.

"You have never talked about your past," Duke comments.

I have some betrayal in my past.

"We won't betray you snakes," Duke informs me.

I sigh there's not much else I can do, without breaking my oath of silence.

I know you won't. The Joes are the only few I can really trust, but I won't tell you about my past.

"I understand," Duke says firmly.

I'll be fine, it will just take some time to recover from the latest battle. I can kill others with no problem but he was a worthy opponent.

"I bet he was," Duke responds, "take as much time as you need to recover. The others are resting as well."

And you're not? I tried to add a sarcastic note but Duke could tell.

Duke laughs, "We are all taking it easy but you dashed off so quickly I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Thanks for your concern, Duke, but I just needed time to myself.

"You sure you're okay?" Duke questions again.

If anyone asks just tell them I was tired.

"Sure thing," Duke responds, he gets up and walks out of the room. I was left with my thoughts.

I hear voices outside my door, the red haired woman questions duke.

"He said he was tired and just wanted to rest," Duke tells her.

"Something's wrong I feel it," Scarlett continues. Their voices become fainter as they walk off.

"Yeah something's wrong alright," I mutter, "I killed someone who I thought as a brother."

I let a heavy sigh exit me. Tears start to fall down my face, and don't stop for a while. I was glad the rooms were sound proof so no one would hear my mournful cries.

"Snakes eyes, you in there?" This time it was General Hawk. The brown haired man entered my room.

"I got the message from Duke you were tired," he said.

I was tired from the latest mission because I was really active and I was working on exhilaration. I begin to write on a new sheet of paper.

"That's fine there's not a new mission just yet since everyone has been captured," General Hawk acknowledges.

I nod my head.

"Rest up, my ninja friend," He replies and walks out.

I lay on my back letting the cool sheets hit my armored back, placing my arm behind my head, and then grab a picture out of the night stand, staring at it through my black visor. It was a time when I was happy, the graduation of myself and Storm Shadow. Then the memories turned dark, the day when my master was killed and I took that vow of silence.

I got up and walked around my room a bit and then went to sleep for the rest of the night reflecting the rest of the memories.


End file.
